Good Night
by LivingGlow
Summary: Naruto is bored and Sasuke is annoyed with Naruto bothering him. So they go get some drinks. Then, an eventful night happens. FemNaru/Sasu Rated M- Sex, and smut


**Okay this is my first time writing smut or it hink it is but anyway be nice. I'm thinking that Naruto and Sasuke are about 20, 21, 22, 23. Somewhere in the early twenties. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**For my story Ride, or for people who read it.**

**I'm a little stumped on a a few things so it is taking me a bit to write it plus school and all.**

**So I'm sorry, if your waiting for the next chapter. **

**But while I'm stumped on one story, I get tons of ideas for other stories.**

* * *

"I'm so bored." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Dobe shut up, I'm trying to read." Sasuke said back.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently sitting in Uchiha Sasuke's house, no mansion. It was steaming hot outside and Naruto came to Sasuke's house for the air conditioner. Now she was complaining that she was bored. Sasuke was reading some family scrolls. So he was perfectly fine. Naruto on the other hand at the moment could barely sit still.

"Sasuke, Come on. Let's go do something. I'm so bored!" Naruto said as she was nudging Sasuke.

"Go bug someone else, if you want to go do something." Sasuke repleid to her whining.

"But Sasuke, I couldn't get anyone else. Team eight is on a mission and so is team ten. Sakura is working at the hospital. Neji, Lee, and Tenten are training and don't want to be bothered. You were my only option." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed putting down his scroll.

"Fine, What do you want to do?" Sasuke said in a bored manner.

"How about ramen or training or we could go get drinks?" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke smirked a bit, He found something to tease her with.

"It sounds more like your asking me on a date?" Sasuke said with a Uchiha smirk on his pale face. Naruto blushed. Sasuke loved making her blush. "If that's the case then i'll go for the drinks." Sasuke continued.

Naruto just stood there blushing. She said a mumbled "fine" and walked towards the door. He was a bit surprised that she agreed but Sasuke just went with the flow. They went to a secluded bar and had drinks. Naruto was chirping Sasuke's ear off.

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke went back to his mansion. They weren't completely drunk but they were tipsy. Sasuke was sitting on the couch and Naruto went to go to the bathroom. When she came back. She went to go sit back on the couch. But, she fall and Sasuke went to catch her fall. Naruto was now being supported by Sasuke's lap.

They were both were gazing at the position they were in. Naruto perched on Sasuke's lap. His strong, muscled arms were around her waist as if making sure she didn't fall again. Naruto's tan arms around Sasuke's neck, holding herself steady. The two's faces were so close. They both closed their eyes and let their lips come together into a kiss. Naruto and Sasuke weren't drunk enough to not know what they were doing. After a minutes, They broke the kiss for air. Their eyes meet and the kissed again.

Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried her to his room, never breaking the kiss. Sasuke layed Naruto gently down on his bed. Sasuke made a trail of kisses down Naruto's tan neck. He nipped at collarbone and sucked a bit. Then, Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and she took of his too. Naruto traced his muscles. Sasuke continued his trail of kisses until her orange bra got in the way and that went off to. Sasuke kissed his way down to her nipple and sucked on it. Naruto's moans filled the room. Sasuke considered himself doing a good job. Naruto took her hands and gently grasped on to Sasuke's head and lead his head to her mouth. Naruto gave him a passionate kiss.

As they were kissing Naruto could feel Sasuke's erection against her thigh. Sasuke tugged off Naruto's pants and she did with his pants. Now his erection was very visable though his gray boxers. Sasuke slowly and gently took off her orange panties. Naruto waited a moment before she tugged on his boxers to go down. She saw his member, it was big. Sasuke gave her a kiss.

"You ready" He asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke put his member in slowly. Then, stopped for her to get used to the size. Naruto nodded as a sign that he could move. Tears rolled out Naruto's eyes. It wasn't her first time but It still hurt. Sasuke was kissing below her eyes, he was trying to kiss the tears away as he moved inside her. Her moans filled the room. When Naruto stopped crying, Sasuke moved a bit faster. Naruto was no moaning in pleasure instead of pain. Soon, they both were reaching their climaxs. Sasuke went harder and faster. They reached their climaxs at the the same time moaning in unison. The two collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. They both drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Naruto found her in bed by herself. Sasuke was no where to be seen. She was in her bra and panties. She went and walked downstairs to see Sasuke cooking pancakes. They smelled good. Naruto smiled. She tiptoed behind Sasuke.

"Naruto, I know your there. You can't scare me." Sasuke said bored tone. Naruto pouted and went to sit down at the bar of the counter. A question popped into her mind. She was wondering if this was only going to be a one time thing. The thing was that she did actually like Sasuke but she wasn't obsessed with like some other girls. She just liked him, but he was her best friend and she didn't want to change that. But this time she had to know how he felt because she refused just to be a to have sex with.

Sasuke got done with the pancakes and got plates, syrup, ect. He saw Naruto thinking hard. She looked cute. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She jumped and Sasuke chuckled. He gave her a plate with three pancakes on it with syrup. Naruto didn't look him in the eye and played with her food. He was about say something when she spoke.

"Umm, Sasuke" She mumbled not looking at me. "Was last night just a one night thing?" Naruto continued in a small voice. Sasuke smirked and walked over to her.

"Naruto, do you really think that I would do that to you?" Sasuke said his hand cupping her chin. He tilled her head up towards him but her eyes were towards the ground. Naruto didn't answer him. " I was going to ask you later, but since you brought it up. Naruto, do you want to be may girlfriend?" Sasuke asked in a caring voice.

Naruto eyes looked up at him in surprise. But then she quickly smiled and hugged him.

"I would guess this is a yes." Sasuke laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

**Oh, If you have any story sugestions, just message me. Thanks!**

**R**-**E**-**V**-**I**-**E**-**W!**


End file.
